Between claws and fangs
by Woualine
Summary: Salazar Serpentard est un être froid, distant et manipulateur. Godric Gryffondor un homme bon, généreux et connu pour son courage. Cette série de "moments de vie" nous montre comment, peut-être, le rouge et le vert peuvent se rejoindre, le froid et la chaleur se confondre, entre les griffes et les crocs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1.

* * *

La main qui enserrait sa mâchoire lui faisait mal. Tout lui faisait mal. De ses muscles endoloris aux ongles de Salazar plantés dans sa peau, Godric n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait oppressé dans cette étreinte poussée à l'extrême, sa respiration était sifflante, ses dents serrées, et il avait l'impression que son cou allait céder tant l'homme contre lui le forçait à tourner la tête. La position était inconfortable, les mouvements brutaux et le regard de Salazar glacial. Mais Godric supportait tout ça. Le blond savourait ces quelques minutes durant lesquelles toute l'attention du serpent était focalisée sur lui, et uniquement sur lui.

Il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques instants, mais fût rappelé à l'ordre par un sifflement tout sauf humain qui s'échappait de la gorge de son amant. Godric lui répondit par un grognement étranglé mais consentit tout de même à plonger de nouveau son regard dans le sien. Il savait que c'était la seule chose qui parvenait à rendre fou Salazar : lui faire l'amour alors qu'il est totalement soumis à ses moindres faits et gestes, ses plus infimes désirs. Et il s'y pliait, au-delà de tous ses principes et même au-delà de sa fierté, qu'il avait autrefois si ardemment défendu. Le lion oubliait tout ce à quoi il avait toujours aspiré, simplement pour pouvoir accéder à ce qu'il voulait. Et il allait l'avoir.

Enfin, le moment vînt. Le corps du brun se pressa contre le sien, dans son dos, et il s'immobilisa en poussant un râle si particulier qui avait toujours fait frissonner Godric, alors qu'il se laissait aller dans un orgasme libérateur. Celui-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Il observait avec une attention toute particulière le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait depuis plus de quinze ans. Il avait passé plus de temps à vivre en aimant Salazar Serpentard que sans. Et en échange de tout cet amour, cette dévotion dissimulée derrière les railleries, il avait parfois sa récompense, comme maintenant. Les yeux émeraude du serpent se rouvrirent avec une lenteur exaspérante. Godric avait besoin de saisir ce regard. Maintenant.

Finalement, tout explosa.

 **Un**.

Godric sentait une chaleur incomparable le saisir alors que Salazar le regardait de cette manière, ses lèvres entrouvertes dans une expression d'extase et tout le visage serein, épuisé d'être trop froid. Toute la pièce sembla alors trop étroite pour contenir cet instant.

 **Deux**.

Le rouge et le vert se confondaient, s'entrechoquaient, se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Le blanc et le noir, la lumière et l'obscurité ne formant plus qu'un dans l'infime espace qui séparait leurs peaux. Tout était parfait, absolument parfait, mais le blond ne put empêcher le sinistre décompte de se dérouler quelque part dans son esprit. Il avait six secondes. Six précieuses secondes.

 **Trois.**

Il se retourna avec rapidité malgré son corps affaibli et meurtri. Une main se déposa sur la mâchoire du brun, puis l'autre.

 **Quatre.**

Gryffondor contempla le visage de son meilleur ennemi, sa respiration s'accélérant, et il puisa toute son énergie dans le regard un peu perdu que lui lançait Serpentard.

 **Cinq.**

Salazar se pencha comme pour joindre ses lèvres à celles de Godric. Ce dernier en avait terriblement envie, tout son être ne demandait que ça. Mais il savait que c'était trop tard, trop de temps s'était déjà écoulé.

 **Six.**

Godric se redressa pour l'encourager dans son entreprise mais il fût arrêté brutalement par une main ferme plaquée contre son torse. C'était fini. Le serpent avait pris le temps qu'il lui fallait pour recouvrer ses esprits. Son visage semblait de nouveau de marbre et un voile de froideur couvrait désormais son regard.

Le blond ne bougea pas lorsque son amant se détacha de lui, ne fît aucune remarque quand il remit ses vêtements, et n'eut même pas un regard pour lui alors qu'il quittait la chambre. Il était exaspéré de constater qu'une fois encore, tout était parfaitement en ordre pour Salazar. Même pour le sexe, il était réglé comme une horloge. Au moins, Godric savait parfaitement à quoi tenait son propre bonheur.

Et il ferait n'importe quoi pour ces six secondes de lâcher-prise que le serpent pouvait lui accorder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

* * *

Salazar esquissa une grimace de dégout. Ce foutu elfe de maison avait une nouvelle fois fait trop cuire son repas. La viande était dure et sèche, et même le vin laissait un gout âcre dans sa bouche. C'était à se demander pourquoi il dépensait autant pour que ces petits être stupides lui achètent des produits de qualité. Agacé, il reposa ses couverts et retira d'un geste sec le tissu de nacre noire déposé sur ses genoux. Il se releva ensuite et quitta l'immense salle à manger pour rejoindre les grands couloirs de sa demeure, son pas lent résonnant dans ces espaces vides de toute présence humaine.

Chaque fois qu'il revenait dans le manoir familial, le même schéma se reproduisait. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Autrefois, lorsqu'il était encore loin des affres de la vie adulte, ce lieu était toujours plein d'animation. Son jeune frère courait dans les couloirs en se battant avec des ennemis imaginaires, on pouvait sentir les effluves de la cuisine de sa mère même du dernier étage, et les amis de son père les visitaient sans cesse, racontant des histoires de chevalerie et de combats épiques aux jeunes garçons, ceux-ci impliquant toujours un dragon ou au moins une victoire contre d'incapables moldus.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors que la mort avait pris sa mère et la soif d'aventure son frère, le manoir semblait bien vide. Il n'y restait que son père qui devenait plus austère et sénile au fil des ans, et occasionnellement Salazar, qui petit à petit espaçait le plus possible ses visites. Le seigneur Serpentard sénior restait désormais enfermé dans son bureau à travailler sur des projets sans suite, se complaisant dans sa richesse, sa paresse et sa solitude. Plus rien ne retenait Salazar ici, la demeure avait perdu tout son attrait et depuis quelques années maintenant, sa nouvelle maison était Poudlard.

Poudlard. Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'il avait quitté le château et déjà, il lui manquait. Là-bas, il était considéré comme un roi, un chef, et il recevait enfin le respect qui lui était dû de la part des élèves et du personnel.

Il sorti de l'enceinte du manoir presque machinalement et marcha toujours sans réellement s'en rendre compte vers la grande volière derrière la maison, sa longue cape frôlant dans un bruissement les hautes herbes que plus aucun jardinier ne prenait la peine d'entretenir.

Salazar finit par prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait et il fronça les sourcils, sortant enfin de ses pensées. Il gravît les marches de pierre et c'est en apercevant les hiboux qu'il saisit pourquoi ses pas l'avaient mené ici. C'en était fini de l'ennui et de la relecture d'ouvrages déjà cent fois parcourus : il avait besoin de se distraire. Et pour cela, il lui fallait de la compagnie.

Saisissant un parchemin et une plume trainant sur un meuble, il écrivit une missive assez concise.

« J'ai omis mon ouvrage sur les champignons des forets écossaises lorsque j'ai fait mon bagage. J'en ai besoin. Apporte le moi.

S.S.»

Il roula le parchemin puis l'attacha à la patte de l'un des hiboux et esquissa un sourire en regardant celui-ci s'envoler. Salazar connaissait de mémoire chaque ligne de ce livre et n'en avait de toute façon aucune utilité dans l'immédiat. De plus, il aurait pu aller le chercher lui-même, cela n'aurait pris que quelques minutes tout au plus. Mais il savait très bien que cet idiot de Godric Gryffondor aurait tout de même assez de jugeote pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait réellement, et qu'il allait au moins avoir l'intelligence de venir le lui offrir.

Et cela ne manqua pas. A peine une heure plus tard, lorsque la grande horloge du salon sonna dix heure du soir, Salazar distingua un bruit de transplanage au-delà du vent et de la pluie frappant violemment les murs du manoir. Tranquillement, il reposa son livre et se leva pour rejoindre le hall, son serpent sortant d'un trou dans le plafond pour se glisser sur le sol et remonter le long de sa jambe, venant ensuite se lover dans son cou car alerté par la présence d'un étranger sur le terrain. Nullement perturbé, Salazar passa distraitement une main sur l'animal puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée, découvrant un Godric déjà trempé par la tempête faisant rage à l'extérieur de la demeure. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres.

«- Bonsoir Gryffondor. »

Un grognement lui répondit. « - Fais-moi entrer, sombre idiot. »

Après une hésitation, Salazar consentit à se décaler pour que le lion puisse faire passer son corps beaucoup trop imposant dans l'encadrement de la porte. «- Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

Godric entra et retira sa cape ruisselante. Il secoua ensuite la tête pour tenter de retirer l'excédent d'eau de ses cheveux, à la manière d'un chat –un gros chat–, ce qui fit ricaner son vis-à-vis. Il lui tendit le livre en guise de réponse. «- J'espère que tu as au moins découvert un champignon qui guérit de la peste, que je n'aie pas fait ça pour rien. Tu sais que je déteste l'eau. »

Le brun pris le livre et le jeta sur un meuble un peu plus loin sans grande considération, ni même un regard. Il fixait Godric. Godric qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas comprendre son attitude.

Apparemment, Salazar avait peut-être un peu surestimé ses capacités de réflexion. « - Je me fiche de ça. » dit-il assez sèchement avant de venir écraser ses lèvres sur celles du blond, ses mains venant se glisser dans sa nuque et ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de lui.

Déjà, son souffle se faisait plus rapide et son corps se pressait contre celui de Godric avec avidité. Il ne l'avait plus touché depuis plus de deux semaines, et cela lui paraissait une éternité. La présence de son amant lui était devenue vitale au cours des années, il avait besoin de sa force et de sa chaleur pour se libérer, et il lui était devenu impossible de réfléchir ou de garder son sang-froid s'il n'avait pas passé quelques heures avec lui au préalable. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un quelconque attachement affectif, juste d'un accord silencieux entre eux qui stipulait que l'un serait là pour subvenir aux envies de l'autre, et inversement.

Cependant, cette fois, il ne sentit aucun bras puissant lui rendre son étreinte. Il rouvrit les yeux en se reculant très légèrement, juste assez pour le regarder. Godric était droit, de manière presque stricte, les bras le long du corps et le regard fixé au loin. Il semblait bouillonner intérieurement. Un long silence s'ensuivit alors que le plus petit se reculait lentement, retrouvant une expression de froideur. Enfin, la voix tendue du lion résonna dans le hall. «- Tu m'as fait venir pour ça ? A cette heure ? Sans me demander si au moins ça m'intéressait ? »

Salazar arqua un sourcil et sa voix se fit presque agressive, sur la défensive. «- Depuis quand ai-je besoin d'un accord écrit du Seigneur Gryffondor si me vient l'envie de le baiser ? »

Aussitôt, Godric se crispa. Il savait que si le serpent parlait de cette manière, c'était uniquement pour le déstabiliser et l'empêcher de savoir quoi répondre. Salazar savait qu'il n'appréciait pas la vulgarité, et encore moins qu'il mentionne à voix haute leur… relation. Il détourna le regard. «- Depuis que je possède une conscience et une volonté propre. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas un objet que tu peux utiliser à ta guise. »

«- Pardon ? En cinq ans, tu n'as jamais dit une seule fois non. Je me fous de tes états d'âme. »

Mais le blond avait déjà fait demi-tour pour rejoindre la porte. Frustré et se sentant insulté d'être ainsi ignoré, Salazar ajouta dans un sifflement haineux : «- Ne commence pas à te croire plus important que tu ne l'es. Tu n'es qu'un objet, un objet insignifiant que je peux remplacer n'importe quand. Et tes jérémiades de femelle effarouchée n'y changeront rien. »

Aussitôt, une main ferme vînt encercler le cou du serpent. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de le voir venir. Salazar ferma les yeux sous la douleur alors que ses pieds se soulevaient du sol, tout le poids de son corps pesant sur ses vertèbres. Les dents serrées, il parvenait à peine à respirer mais réussit tout de même à attraper le poignet du lion en rouvrant difficilement les yeux, croisant le regard noir de Godric. «- Si tu me manques encore une fois de respect Serpentard, tous tes petits secrets lugubres arriveront aux oreilles d'Helga et de Rowena, et je peux t'assurer que tu ne remettras plus jamais un pied à Poudlard. »

Puis il le relâcha. Le brun tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et chercha sa baguette dans les plis de sa cape. Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux, la porte d'entrée était ouverte et il entendit parfaitement le claquement caractéristique produit par un transplanage. Jurant entre ses dents, il se releva non sans difficulté puis claqua la porte et retourna dans le salon d'un pas qu'il voulait digne, mais qui en réalité chancelait légèrement.

Salazar se servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu en contemplant la cheminé, une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées qui étaient encore confuses car son corps n'était toujours pas détendu. Enfin, après quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, il appela l'un de ses elfes d'une voix forte, celui-ci accourant immédiatement. «- Maître ? »

Il lui murmura un ordre déjà cent fois énoncé, celui-ci lui ayant servi lorsque sa fierté était trop forte pour aller voir Godric ou son envie trop pressante.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, un homme fit son apparition dans le salon. Un grand blond au visage anguleux, aux yeux bleus et à la mâchoire carrée. Il n'avait pas l'odeur, l'espièglerie ou la douceur de Godric, mais le moment n'était pas aux chipoteries. Salazar se leva lentement et quitta le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre, le sorcier le suivant de près comme à son habitude. Il déposa ensuite quelques gallions dans le creux de sa main, et l'homme lui fit bien comprendre d'un regard qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Cette nuit comme régulièrement depuis dix ans, il accepterait d'être Godric Gryffondor.


End file.
